Mourir d'Envie
by r0z
Summary: Parce que c'était un soir idéal. Et qu'il l'avait atteint, l'Idéal. Dans son exubérance mutine, dans l'éclat facétieux de ses iris, dans cet éblouissant sourire.


**Mourir d'Envie**

_Auteur : r0z_

* * *

Parce que c'était un soir idéal. Et qu'il l'avait atteint, l'Idéal. Dans son exubérance mutine, dans l'éclat facétieux de ses iris, dans cet éblouissant sourire.

C'en était à mourir.

Et il pourrait mourir maintenant, il n'en n'avait que faire. Il mourrait heureux.

Le bonheur est si ennuyeux, si monotone à raconter. Le bonheur, pourtant, est si ascensionnel, extrême. Le bonheur ça te fait sourire pour un rien et le rien se dissout, se détruit, s'envole et devient tout. Le bonheur ça te fait sourire et ça te donne envie de devenir aussi fou qu'Icare, te bricoler des ailes collées à l'amour pour aller jalouser le soleil. Et puis tu as beau plonger, tomber dans l'abîme t'en as rien à foutre parce que tu sais quelle lumière éclaire le paradis. Toi tu connais les prémices du paradis, tu te trouves dans l'anti-chambre et ça te fait rire de mourir.

T'arrives même à trouver le ciel qui éclate, le ciel qui gronde incroyable. Impressionnant, majestueux. T'arrives même à penser, imbécile heureux, que tu pourrais braver l'orage, la pluie.

Un ciel immense aux allures de cauchemar qui craque, qui zèbre la nuit, qui l'illumine une poignée de secondes pour lui conférer une ambiance macabre, désolante. Un rideau de pluie s'abattait sur le monde, une pluie drue qui tombait comme des plombs. Un tableau à pleurer.

Mais il était heureux. Il était heureux parce qu'il pouvait dire 'nous', _« nous sommes heureux »_. Et ça sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche qu'il avait l'impression que la pluie allait s'écarter sur son passage. Appelez-le Moïse. Oui, à l'instant où il s'avancerait, un soleil éclatant irradierait ses pas.

Et l'eau lui dégoulinait sur le visage, ruisselait sur ses cheveux, le rendait presque aveugle parce qu'elle inondait ses lunettes, à ce joyeux crétin. Eut-il plongé habillé dans le lac, été emporté et câliné par le calamar géant sous les flots, ça aurait été la même chose.

« Alors, on y va ? »

Son air espiègle qui l'invitait à la folie ne la fit pas hésiter.

« Je te suis. »

Alors, James grimpa sur son balai accompagné de Lily. Il tapa une fois du pied puis quitta terre.

Une ascension fulgurante, une envolée pour le septième ciel, un vol pour le paradis.

Et c'était comme si le ciel leur tombait sur la tête, ou alors comme si le ciel pleurait de joie ! De l'eau sur leur peau, sur leurs vêtements, sous leurs vêtements. Il en sentait quelques-unes glisser sur ses lèvres et il trouva que ces gouttes avaient le goût du bonheur.

C'est bête hein, des gouttes de pluie qui sucrent la langue de plénitude, qui semblent être le remède de tous les maux du monde.

« Tu as peur ? Cria-t-il

-Je crois pas ! Je sais pas ! Je veux pas savoir ! »

Ils filaient vers le haut, montaient en piquet, flirtaient avec les nuages. Et c'était tellement beau que c'en était fou. Ce ciel en colère, ce ciel qui grondait, ce ciel gris et eux ! Eux qui tourmentaient cette décharge d'éclairs par leur bonheur, leur envie de vivre, leurs rires tonitruants et démesurément forts !

Ils viraient à gauche, viraient à droite, s'agrippaient à l'autre, jouaient !

« Lily ! Lily ! »

Il bravait l'équilibre, il narguait les lois de l'équilibre et levait ses mains en l'air, criait, hurlait !

« Lily ! Lily ! »

Il s'abandonnait, il s'offrait à la Vie puisque la Vie s'offrait à lui ! Et chaque goutte de pluie était exaltante, chaque goutte de pluie était si fraîche ! Et ils allaient si vite ! Si vite !

Il la sentait, juste derrière, il la sentait ! Il pouvait même se représenter son rire, entendre son sourire, mimer ses pensées ! C'était beaucoup trop beau, beaucoup trop fusionnel ! Il sentait ce corps chaud tout près qui avait froid et qui riait, riait ! C'était beaucoup trop parfait ! Beaucoup trop irréel !

Il réussit à se retourner, il lui fit face. C'était fou de sentir ce qu'il sentait ! Quelqu'un avait-il seulement senti le dixième de ce qu'il vivait, de ce qui l'irradiait ! Quelqu'un pouvait-il seulement assimiler le fait d'être dingue ? Dingue de plaisir, dingue d'amour, dingue de vie ! Dingue d'elle ! Il y avait cette force en lui, cette force qui débordait de lui, qui lui vrillait le corps ! C'était ça le bonheur ! Oui c'était ça !

Le balai redescendait soudainement. Chutait. Piquait vers le sol. Elle avait ses yeux si rieurs et ils étaient si verts, si intenses que parmi cette mer grise de nuages il lui sembla voir l'exil qu'ils se promettaient. Ils sentaient le vent qui glissait contre eux, le vent qui soulevait leurs cheveux et ils s'esclaffaient encore ! _« Cap de mourir ici ? Cap de mourir maintenant ? » _

Et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, ils ne faisaient plus partie de l'océan de nuage mais risquaient de fusionner avec la terre. Mais ils riaient ! Riaient à en mourir parce que ça avait l'air drôle de mourir d'amour, mourir de trop plein de vie. Mourir parce qu'aucun moment ne sera comparable à cet instant d'euphorie et de plaisir ultime, aucune expérience ne pourra faire qu'ils se sentent si un, si eux. Oh oui mourir ensemble ! Mourir à l'aube de leurs vies, mourir et être à jamais jeunes, immortaliser pour les siècles et les siècles cet amour si enivrant !

Et brusquement, soudainement, le balai se figea. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du sol, comme en suspension. Deux jolis pantins enlacés maintenus par des fils invisibles, en équilibre sur un balai, leurs corps vibrant d'hilarité.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture_


End file.
